One World to Another
by Anegel Vitriol Trinton
Summary: Two strangers wished themselves to the dimension of Inu-Yasha. How will Inu-Yasha and the others react when the two aren't fully human? (xover between IY & my own anime)
1. NANI YO??!

One World to Another  
  
Author: ~Heartless Spirit~ (w/ the help of Jess-chan!)  
  
Disclaimer: Jess and I don't own Inu-Yasha, but we  
DO own our two characters!  
=====  
AN: It is a crossover between my (dragonsbane013) own  
original anime called 'Tsurideragon Chionikuresu',  
Inu-Yasha, and real life. Get it? 'Tsurideragon  
Chionikuresu' belongs to dragonsbane013! Kuroi  
Abunai belongs to dragonsbane013! I have a copyright!!  
Oh yeah, and Seito Pika belongs to Jess.  
======  
  
One World to Another-Ch.1-NANI YO?!  
  
======  
  
Kuroi Abunai looked at her black laptop computer   
screen. Her name online was 'blksniperclsA' on   
Aol Instant Messenger. She was chatting with her   
online friend, Seito Pika, whos online name was  
'Miyukichan3000'. They didn't meet face to face,  
but they had become great friends over the past  
month. They had hot tempers, and their unique  
personalities were quite alike, although not  
too alike that they would scare you. The only  
*tiny* difference was, well, Kuroi carried  
swords and guns everywhere, and Seito, umm,  
didnt. Anyway, these two teenage girls were  
chatting.   
  
blksniperclsA: Nani yo! Inu-Yasha is WAY better  
than that Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha woops his butt!  
  
Miyukichan3000: NO WAY! Sessh-chan is waaay  
better and IS THE BEST!  
  
blksniperclsA: YES WAY!  
  
Miyukichan3000: NO WAY!  
  
blksniperclsA: ::grumbles:: If I had my way we'd  
be in the Inu-Yasha world....  
  
Miyukichan3000: THAT WOULD BE THE BOMB!  
  
blksniperclsA: yeah, it would.   
  
blksniperclsA: NANI YO?!?  
  
Miyukichan3000: NANI YO!?!  
  
A blackish red light surrounded Kuroi as Miyuki  
fell over her chair when she began to glow a  
silver-gold light. They both vanished.  
  
  
Kuroi landed on lush green grass, although the  
grass didn't stop her from groaning in pain  
from the fall from the sky. She stood up and  
looked around. "This is rather different."  
Cherry blossoms surrounded her, except for  
a bustling village a few yards away from her.  
Kuroi's red highlighted-black hair blew in   
the fresh spring breeze as she walked towards  
an old, short woman wearing what seemed to be  
a red and white priestess kimono. Kuroi walked  
toward her. The old woman turned around and stared.  
"Who are you?" the woman asked, a little rattle  
within her voice.   
Kuroi stared as she recognized the old woman's  
persona. "Y-y-you're Kaede..." Kuroi stared   
even more.  
"How didst thee know my name, young one?"  
"I have read about you, Kaede-baba. I-I come  
from another time."  
"Read about me? Another time? Tell me, youngling,  
are you of any relation of Kagome?"  
Kuroi was startled. [I'm really not dreaming then.  
If this is real, where is that Inu-Yasha? I think  
I'll just play along for a while..] "No I do not  
know of Kagome, but I have also read about her,  
as well as the houshi named Miroku, the demon  
huntress Sango, and that handsome halfling Inu-  
Yasha." Kuroi blushed slightly at that last comment,  
for she had never really displayed her emotions to  
anyone.   
"Where didst you read about us?"  
"That information cannot be revealed yet, for it may  
jeopardize thee's future.." [I hope that sounded right.]  
Kuroi sat on a boulder adjacent to the elder priestess.  
"I do not understand, but if thee has a secret, you shall  
keep it." Kaede sighed. "Your clothes are of the future,  
ne?"  
"Hai." Kuroi wasn't from Japan, but she studied Japanese  
in her school in California. Her uniform was similar  
to the Japanese high schools' uniforms. Unlike other  
girls though, she wore the black boys' uniform, rather than  
'that unsightly short skirt and blouse' as Kuroi would say.  
Suddenly Kuroi turned her attention to a cherryblossom tree  
not that far away from them. In it was a certain demonic   
halfling and a kitsune fox, and below was a sleeping   
huntress and perverted monk. Kuroi stared. Kaede looked   
at where Kuroi was staring and sighed.   
"You have read about them, so why don't you go meet them?"  
Kuroi grinned. "Sweet." Kaede was baffled by her reaction,  
but decided not to ask.  
"But before you go, youngling, can you tell this old woman  
your name?" Kaede smiled.  
Kuroi turned around. "Kaede-baba, my name is Kuroi Abunai."  
She turned and began to walk towards the group of sleeping  
forms.  
[Kuroi Abunai...her name means.....dark and dangerous dragon  
sayer?! Will that sweet child be a-trouble?] "Oh, and Kuroi?"  
Kaede yelled. "Inu-Yasha tends to be agressive with people  
he doesn't know, so I suggest you come and get a weapon  
from my hut before you meet them." Kuroi continued to walk  
as she smirked. She opened her left palm and a black mist  
surrounded her hand. Then, from no where, a long black  
sword with dragon teeth at the hils and two blades on each  
end appeared from the mist. "It's alright. I have my own  
weapon that rivals the tetsusiaga." Kaede was appauled.  
[This girl made a black sword appear from a black mist  
in her hand? I feel evil forces emitting from her. She  
could be trouble..] Kaede looked on as the black haired  
girl walked toward the cherryblossom tree.  
  
"OW!" Seito yelled from the top of her lungs as she  
landed hard on the stone floor. "NANI YO?!"  
Seito looked at her surroundings. [I-isn't this..the..  
shrine..that Kagome lives in!!!] Seito felt a rush  
of joy. She glomped. "I'M ACTUALLY HERE!"  
"Ohayo." a black-haired Japanese girl greeted.  
Seito turned around and found herself staring at...  
"KAGOME!!" Seito jumped up and down.  
Kagome glanced at the caucasian girl who was jumping  
up and down. "Uh, how did you know my name?"  
"Well I read about you.. You see..." Seito sweatdropped  
as she found herself speechless.  
Kagome remembered about Inu-Yasha and the Shikon shards.  
"Umm, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around.." Kagome   
sighed as she began to walk to the Bone-Eater's Well.  
Seito figured out where Kagome was going to go.   
"Can I come with you???"  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh, well...."  
Seito whined but ran into the minishrine. "Well,   
I'm going anyway. I wanna meet Sessh-chan and the  
others!" Seito began to put her leg over the railing of  
the well when Kagome stopped her. "HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW??"  
Seito laughed as she looked at Kagome's exasperated expression.  
"You'll see." Seito chuckled as she jumped into the well and  
disappeared.   
"Darn it. Who is that girl? I've got to go after her!" Kagome  
jumped in and followed.  
  
========  
AN: Thats it so far! Jess, I hope you like it!  
  
dragonsbane013@hotmail.com  
  
next chapter: Chapter 2-A First for Everything 


	2. A First For Everything

One World to Another  
  
Author: ~Heartless Spirit~ and Jess (we make one heck   
of a team!)  
  
Disclaimer: We dun own Inu-Yasha but dragonsbane013  
owns Kuroi and 'Tsurideragon no Chionikuresu' and  
Jess owns Seito.  
  
=========  
  
Chapter 2-A First for Everything  
  
=========  
  
Kuroi walked over to the rosy-pink cherryblossom tree  
and looked at the slumbering quartet. Kuroi was never  
known for being gentle, so....  
  
The black-haired swordswoman tilted her LONG sword to  
the bottom of Inu-Yasha's chin. She hit his  
chin with the tip of her black sword as the dragon  
teeth jingled on her hilt. The white-haired halfling  
stirred. Kuroi held her sword next to her. Her dark  
black sword was about a foot taller than her.   
  
Inu-Yasha groggily opened his eyes and stared at the  
girl near the foot of the tree he was previously   
sleeping in. "Who are you?" Inu-Yasha felt some  
evil emitting from Kuroi. [Is she a full youkai?]  
  
Kuroi narrowed her eyes but did not smile. "I know  
you think I am evil, but I am not. Sure, my original  
form was but I am the reincarnated form of him, so  
you needn't be afraid, Inu-Yasha." Kuroi leaned on  
the broad of her extremely long sword. "Come down  
from there."  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the girl. [.....] "How did you  
know my name?"  
Kuroi grinned. "I just know."  
Inu-Yasha dropped down from the tree, dropping  
Shippo and waking the monk and huntress in the  
process. "Who are you?" Inu-Yasha repeated.  
"I am Kuroi Abunai, and I come from another  
time, despite the fact that I am the reincarnation  
of something of the distant feudal age other than   
this age."  
"Reincarnation?"  
Kuroi grinned again. "Yes."  
"What do you want of me?"  
"I do not want anything. I came to your world by  
incident. My friend should be here shortly, I think."  
Inu-Yasha took out his steel-cleaving fang. "Whoever  
you are, if you want to fight, I don't object at all."  
Kuroi laughed, amused at his challenge. "I must warn  
you that I rival your strength, and my powers are  
stronger than Naraku's, or so I think."  
"N..Naraku? How do you know of him?"  
"I just know." Kuroi grinned and took a swipe  
at Inu-Yasha, who was too suprised by the speed of the  
sword that the swipe cost him a cut on his red kimono.  
Miroku opened his eyes, as did Shippo and Sango.  
"Who is that?" Miroku stared at the teenager who  
sliced Inu-Yasha's kimono.  
Shippo stared as Kuroi was wooping Inu-Yasha's butt,  
swipe after swipe he blocked but was partially drawn  
back by the force of her attacks.   
  
[She DOES rival me.]  
  
Kagome ran after the tan-girl named Seito Pika.  
"COME BACK! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO COME  
HERE!!"  
Seito continued to run. "Oh, come on, Kagome. Inu-Yasha  
protects you anyway. And besides, my friend's probably   
here by now too!"  
"Your friend?!"  
Seito smiled and stopped running as Kagome stopped  
next to her and gasped in suprise.  
[So THAT'S Kuroi.] Seito smirked. [I KNEW she'd be  
a match for Inu-chan.] Seito ran over to Shippo,  
Miroku, and Sango. "Ohayo."  
All three turned their heads.   
"Who are you?" Sango asked, slightly nervous.  
"I'm Kuroi's friend. My name's Seito and Kuroi and  
I come from another world." Seito smiled. Miroku,  
Sango, and Shippo stared. "You're with Kagome?"  
  
"No." Seito stood and turned her attention to  
Kuroi and the halfling as they duked it out.  
  
An arrow shot into Kuroi's back. Kuroi continued to  
fight, as if she didn't notice that there was an arrow  
protruding from her back.  
[What IS she?!] "Inu-Yasha!"  
Inu-Yasha was blocking Kuroi's advance. "Kagome?!"  
Kagome shot another arrow to Kuroi's back as she  
ran over to where the two were fighting. Kagome  
put herself between Kuroi and Inu-Yasha. "STOP!"  
Seito sighed and walked over and stood beside Kuroi.  
"Aww. The fight was just gettin' good. Hey, Kuroi?  
Are you okay?"  
Kuroi chuckled. "Nice to finally meet you, Seito Pika."  
"Hehe. Likewise, Kuroi Abunai. Want me to pull these  
arrows out?"  
"Sure." Seito pulled out the arrows. Kuroi winced.   
  
"OW." Kuroi winced again as the second arrow was pulled  
out.  
  
"How the heck can you survive those arrows anyway?"  
Seito asked with concern.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me."  
  
Miroku stood up. "Why are you here, Seito Pika and  
Kuroi Abunai?" Miroku stared at Kuroi as she stared  
back.  
  
"We were dropped here by mistake." Seito informed.  
  
Kuroi grinned. "Nani? What the hell do you mean  
by mistake? We wished that we could come here,  
and our wish came true. That's no mistake."  
Kuroi leaned, once again, against the broad of her  
sword.  
  
"Why would you wish to come here? And where precisely  
did you come from?" Kagome asked.  
  
Seito sighed. "You ask WAY too many questions."  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't help but chuckle. [Seito reminds me  
of Kagome's personality...feh..who needs them.] "Just tell  
us at least WHY you wanted to come here?" Inu-Yasha   
grew serious, gripping the hilt of the tetsusiaga.  
  
Seito and Kuroi blushed, although Kuroi blushed the most  
since, in her time, she had never shown such emotions.  
Kuroi then laughed.   
  
"Seito, you tell them." Kuroi chuckled as she looked  
at Seito's blushing face. "Oh, come now. Don't be shy."  
  
Seito grumbled. "You're starting to remind me of my mother,  
Kuroi..."  
  
Miroku and Sango stared. [........]  
  
Seito sighed. "O FINE!"  
  
Kuroi grinned. "Lemme put away my sword first." A black-  
red mist surrounded Kuroi's sword holding-hand and the sword  
dissolved into the mist. "Okay, Seito."  
Seito, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared.  
Kuroi looked back. "What?"   
  
Seito stared. "Uh, Kuroi? Are you human?"  
  
Kuroi stared. "Well....one third of me is..."  
  
Seito and all the others yelled. "NANI?!?!"  
  
======  
That's it!  
  
How'd you like it?   
  
email: dragonsbane013@hotmail.com  
  
Next ch. = Ch.3-One third of what?! 


	3. One Third of What?!

One World to Another  
  
Author: ~Heartless Spirit~ (with Jess)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-Yasha. dragonsbane013  
DOES own Kuroi Abunai and her own original anime  
known as 'Tsurideragon no Chionikuresu'. Jess owns  
Seito Pika.  
  
======  
Chapter 3- One Third of What?!  
======  
  
Kagome and the others, even Inu-Yasha and Seito,  
moved slowly a few feet away from the dark-sword  
weilding swordswoman. Seito began to sweat   
nervously as she cowered back against the cherryblossom  
tree. [N-nani? My friend is only 1/3 human?!]  
  
Kuroi sighed and crossed her long, cream-colored arms.  
"Daijobu? You all seem like you've seen a massacre.  
Why are you all staring at me like that?" Kuroi closed  
her eyes and thought about a logical reason of why they  
seemed so afraid of her all of a sudden. Kaede, watching  
the scene from a boulder adjacent to her hut, strolled  
over.  
  
Kaede looked at Kagome. "I welcome you back, Kagome. But  
why are you staring at this girl? Besides the fact that  
her name means 'dark and dangerous' and she has some  
powers we have yet not really seen of?"  
  
Kagome stuttered nervously,"Kuroi just s-said s-she was  
o-only one-t-third human.." Kuroi stared.  
  
"Oh! So THAT'S why you're staring at me." Kuroi didn't  
laugh, just stared back, then to Kaede. "Lady Kaede,  
do you know of where Sesshomaru is?" Seito snapped  
out of her gaze and glomped Kuroi, who fell over on impact.  
"OW OW OW OW OW..." Kuroi tried to squeeze out of Seito's  
glomp, but to no avail.  
"I WANT MY SESS-CHAN!" Seito yelled and begged.  
Inu-Yasha tightened his grip once again on the steel-  
cleaving fang's hilt. "Brother....ugh."   
Kaede looked at the sky, which began to darken as the   
golden orb began to set. Inu-Yasha grunted. [Kuso.  
Why did it have to be now?]  
"Let us go into my hut. It shall be dark soon." Kaede  
led the group to her hut, which wasn't as far as Seito  
thought it would be.  
  
The eight sat around the fire in the middle of the hut.  
Kuroi, absently, sat next to Inu-Yasha, who tried to   
ignore her. Inu-Yasha's hair changed, unexpectedly,  
from white, to gray, to jet black. His youkai claws  
were replaced with human fingers, and his fangs   
molded into regular, normal human teeth. "Great." Inu-  
Yasha groaned.  
Kuroi sipped the herbal tea that Kaede-baba had   
given her, as if she didn't notice the halfling's change,  
although she did. "As expected." Kuroi continued to  
sip her tea as she said her comment, referring to Inu-Yasha.  
"What? You...knew about...my secret?" Inu-Yasha stared at  
the serious-minded girl sitting next to him.  
Kuroi set her tea down. "Of course. I know a lot about you,  
Inu-Yasha. Also the fact about Kikyo and that Kagome is  
her reincarnation.  
Kuroi continued, despite Kagome's glares. "As well as.."  
the girl hesitated. She knew it was a very touchy subject.  
"You feelings."  
"Feh. What feelings?" Inu-Yasha pretended to not care,  
although he wondered how she knew. Kuroi chuckled,  
but dared not smile, nor say anything any further. [I  
was right. Inu-chan. You don't want me here one bit,  
and you never will.]  
Kuroi stared into the feiry reflections of the flame  
in front of her. Sango looked at Kuroi, with sad eyes,  
as if she sensed that Kuroi felt alone. "Kuroi?"  
Kuroi looked at the fire, but answered. "What is it,  
huntress?"  
"What did you mean by '1/3 human'?"  
Kuroi was startled and closed her eyes as she began to  
explain. "I am 1/3 human, 1/3 dragon, and...." Kuroi  
stared at Inu-Yasha, who was suprisedly listening  
intently. "1/3...youkai. Actually, don't let the one  
third fool you. I am a full version of each, except human."  
Seito looked at Kuroi and smiled. She had never known  
anyone who was other than human. "So you mean that you  
are full youkai and full dragon, but only a little human.  
THAT'S COOL!"  
"Nani?" Shippo stared at the caucasian brown-haired girl.  
Kagome looked at Kuroi. "How can that be?"  
Kuroi shook her head. "I knew you would ask too many  
questions, Kagome.  
  
"I am the reincarnation of an evil dragon named Dederi.  
He was and is half dragon and half youkai. His first form was  
a war demonic-energy made youkai. He was betrayed by  
me and my companions' worst enemy, Emperor Youma. A magi..  
healed part of him...so he was converted to half full  
dragon...That's how....I.." Kuroi stared into the flames  
more intensely.  
  
Seito crawled over to Kuroi and patted her back gently.  
"You're the coolest friend I've ever met, Kuroi."  
Kuroi stared. "Demo..."  
"Who cares? Besides you have one more similarity to   
you-know-who."  
Kuroi blushed. "N-nani..?! Seito please don't!"  
Seito grinned. "Oh, you mean you wished to come here  
because you l-"  
Kuroi lost it. She drew out her long sword quickly and  
swiped at Seito, who ducked. "OMAE NO KUROSU IF YOU  
DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SEITO!" Kuroi put her sword next  
to the scabbard of Inu-Yasha's tetsusiaga. "At least  
I'm not head-over-heals for Sesshomaru." Kuroi sat back down  
and drank her tea as everyone turned their attention to  
Seito in disbelief. Kuroi continued her last comment.  
"I suggest you not ask Seito of anything." Kuroi sipped  
her tea. Seito smiled.  
  
"Phew."  
  
Miroku grinned slyly. "Oh-ho. Is that the reason you  
wanted to come here, Seito?"  
  
Seito spazzed. "HAI HAI HAI!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at Kuroi, who seemed to be suddenly  
unconfortable about something. "What's your reason?"  
Inu-Yasha asked, miraculously gentle.  
Kuroi stared at Inu-Yasha. His black hair accented his  
dazzling blue eyes (Is it blue? ^^;). Kuroi stood up  
and walked outside. "None of your concern."  
Kuroi looked up at a tree right next to Kaede's hut (NOT   
the cherryblossom tree). She jumped up and lied down in  
the branches as she looked at the white moon that floated  
above her.  
  
Seito walked out as Kuroi heard a yelp of pain, most  
likely Miroku's. Kuroi grinned. [The hentai's at it again.]  
Seito looked up at her good friend. "Why don't you just  
come out and say it?"  
Kuroi closed her eyes and relaxed. "It'll show a weakness.  
I NEVER show a weakness." Kuroi opened her eyes once more  
to gaze at the moon. She yawned as she found herself   
nearly out of energy.   
Seito grinned. "If you haven't noticed, you're sleeping  
in Inu-Yasha's spot." Seito laughed her head off.  
Kuroi smiled slightly at the brown-haired teenager.   
"Why else do you think I'm sleeping here?"  
Seito stared. "Whoa. You plan these things dontcha?"  
"I don't plan. I just play along with this time. I don't  
want anyone to think of me as a weakling or a strange  
girl, not that no one does."  
Seito sighed. "Well, I'm going back inside. Something funny  
might happen." Seito giggled as she ran back inside.  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned on the straw wall of Kaede's hut as he  
watched Kagome, Seito, Miroku, and Sango talk. His mind  
was on someone else though. [What the heck is Kuroi so  
unconfortable with? She should be proud to be a FULL   
youkai..] Inu-Yasha involuntarily walked outside.   
[I hate being in my human-form.]  
Inu-Yasha wanted to sleep, but found his usual spot on  
the tree next to Kaede's hut taken. Kuroi looked  
up at the sky. Her hair shined a dark, mysterious blood  
red (her highlights) as her face showed loneliness.  
Inu-Yasha jumped up and sat on a branch next to Kuroi.  
"What the heck are you so mopey about?" Inu-Yasha asked,  
almost harshly.   
Kuroi stared. [N-nani?] "None of your concern."  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha lied down on the branch he was sitting  
on. "That's my spot you're in, thirdling."  
"Thirdling?" Kuroi wondered. "Why do you call me that,  
HALFLING?"  
"Because I'm a halfling because I'm youkai-human, even   
though I hate to admit it, and you're human-youkai-  
dragon. You should be proud of it."  
"Hn." Kuroi grunted. "I can't..."  
Inu-Yasha sensed some angst. "Nani? Why? You're a   
full youkai!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
"I can't control my demon form....I.." Kuroi's eyes  
shed tears as she remembered almost killing her  
comrades with her demonic power the first time she  
used them. "I become a completely different entity.."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes softened. "You can overcome it."  
  
"You don't know the burden of my youkai form."  
  
"Feh. What burden?"  
  
"I hold the Gauntlet of Chiosu, you damned halfling."  
Kuroi's left hand curled into a fist.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Inu-Yasha stared.  
  
"It controls the power to call forth the evil of others  
and strengthen evil spirits. In and out of any form,  
I also have the power to turn into a shadow. But..  
If broken, the Gauntlet of Chiosu will unleash Chaos  
upon all that live...And I die.."  
  
Inu-Yasha watched her talk, sadness and strength glittering  
in her black-brown eyes. Kuroi yawned. "You better get  
some sleep." Inu-Yasha said. Kuroi nodded reluctantly.  
Kuroi fell asleep on the large branch. A few moments   
later, Inu-Yasha began to snore.  
  
The orangey orb (hehe. that sounds cool) began to  
creep over the mountains overlooking the village.   
Kagome opened her eyes slowly as the others in the hut  
began to stir. "Morning already?"  
  
Inu-Yasha felt his demon-form return as he stretched.  
"Finally." Inu-Yasha looked for Kuroi, who he thought  
was still sleeping, but found her training with her  
sword. Her black sword slashed wildly and ferociously,  
but not blindly. Inu-Yasha stared at her movements  
for a moment, Kuroi's hair shimmered her dark red   
highlights once more, her sweat glittering off her  
looking like little sprinkles of rain spraying  
down onto the damp earth.   
  
Inu-Yasha looked on as Seito and Kuroi laughed and  
talked. Inu-Yasha actually smiled. Miroku walked  
out.  
  
Miroku yelled up to Inu-Yasha. "Ready to go?"  
  
=========  
AN: That's it.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You mention Kuroi's highlights too much.  
  
Kuroi: whatever.  
  
Me: Kuroi who do you want to be paired up with?  
  
Kuroi: n-nani?!?  
  
Me: ::grins::  
  
Seito: Not Sesshomaru! He mine! ^_^  
  
Kuroi: feh.  
  
dragonsbane013@hotmail.com 


	4. Youkai Abilities

One World to Another  
  
Author: ~Heartless Spirit~ (w/ help of Jess)  
  
Disclaimer: dragonsbane013 owns Kuroi Abunai  
and 'Tsurideragon no Chionikuresu' and Jess  
owns Seito Pika. We don't own Inu-Yasha. poopy.  
  
=======  
Chapter 4- Youkai Abilities  
=======  
  
The shikon shard-hunting group traveled on a  
sturdy wooden boat floating down the Oni River.  
Miroku was being hit on the head by Sango and  
Seito because of his usual behavior, Kagome  
was tending to Shippo because of his sea-  
sickness, and Inu-Yasha and Kuroi were standing  
in the front.   
  
Kuroi stared to her right. She   
grabbed Seito and put her on her back. The  
thirdling jumped off the boat, with the baffled  
Seito on her back, and ran into the forest adjacent  
to the river, leaving the others staring. Inu-Yasha  
sensed another evil youkai other than Kuroi..  
  
[Shimata.] Inu-Yasha lept after Kuroi and Seito.  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran as fast as  
they could behind them.  
  
Kuroi set Seito down. Seito glomped. "That reminded  
me of Inu-Yasha and Kagome!"  
  
Kuroi smirked."Look above you." Seito looked up at   
the cliff above her (about 20 yards above her).  
  
"SESS-CHAN!" Seito began to run towards the youkai.  
  
"Seito-chan! Don't run towards him! He might attack you!  
Don't!" Kuroi sped off after her friend. [How can Seito  
run this fast?!] Kuroi used her unearthly speed and caught  
up to her. "Stop. We'll go to Sesshomaru, but calmly."  
Seito, reluctantly, nodded. The two teens walked behind  
Sesshomaru unnoticed, or so they thought.  
  
Sesshomaru was looking over the horizon in search of his  
halfling brother. He felt an evil presence, even more  
evil than him, which he reluctantly admitted. He turned  
around. "Who are you two hu-" Sesshomaru stopped himself  
from saying 'human weaklings', for the calmer one with   
red highlights only felt a little human. As for the   
girl with heart-eyes, who knows. "Who are you?"  
  
Seito nearly glomped Sesshomaru if it wasn't for  
Kuroi's insolent eyes that were telling her to be  
cautious.   
  
Sesshomaru looked at the serious one. [She has youkai  
blood within her. I better get rid of before she  
becomes a bother.] Sesshomaru's poisonous claw grabbed  
Kuroi's neck and pushed her to the mountain wall. Kuroi  
writhed in suprise, but just smirked and struggled to  
get out of Sesshomaru's grasp.  
  
"I knew you were going to do that. Sesshomaru." Kuroi  
grimaced as his claw drew deeper into her skin and  
driving her closer to death. "How pathetic."  
"What?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "You should be  
dead." Sesshomaru tightened his grin on her bleeding  
neck. Seito's eyes glittered with disappointment and  
fear.   
"SESS-CHAN PLEASE STOP!" Seito cried. "Please!"  
"Sess-chan..?" Sesshomaru frowned as Seito began to  
try and pull his hand off of Kuroi's neck. "..Just who  
ARE you?"  
"My name is Seito, Sesshomaru!" Seito turned her eyes  
to Kuroi, who's body began to grow limp. "Let Kuroi   
GO!"  
  
Inu-Yasha ran out of the woods and sniffed the air for  
a scent. His eyes widened as he looked up and found  
Kuroi limp and Sesshomaru crushing her neck. He   
took out his steel-cleaving fang and ran up to   
the two girls and his youkai brother. "Sesshomaru!"  
Sesshomaru turned his head and grinned evilly. "My,  
my, dear brother. I've been looking for you."  
Inu-Yasha turned his head to Kuroi, who's eyes now  
looked life-less and body limp. Seito was crying also.  
"What have you done, SESSHOMARU!?" Inu-Yasha looked  
down in angst and his fists were so tight they began  
to bleed, although the halfling didn't notice that.  
"Brother, you will die!" Inu-Yasha charged to his  
brother and attempted to stab Sesshomaru, but his  
attempt failed, for Sesshomaru jumped up and  
flipped behind him. Kuroi dropped to the ground,   
whole body and clothes soaked in blood. Or was it   
blood?  
  
Seito turned Kuroi's body over, which was ice cold.  
The caucasian girl held her hand in front of her,  
it was drenched in black blood..  
"Black blood? How...how can someone have black blood?"  
Seito continued to cry, but continued to ponder what  
Kuroi really was. Suddenly, the black blood slowly  
changed colors, from black to red to black again.   
Seito layed Kuroi down and stood up. She eyed Sesshomaru,  
who continued to swiftly dodge Inu-Yasha's attacks.  
Inu-Yasha began to bleed as Sesshomaru's claws cut  
his chest deeply.   
Seito's tears ran down like water rolling down a  
waterfall. Seito suddenly felt something in her  
chest snap. The girl's hair began to change to   
purple, and her ears slowly grew larger, about as large  
as Sesshomaru's. She grew youkai fangs and poisonous  
claws began to take its shape from her human hands.  
Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha turned their eyes to Seito,  
who now looked like a darker skinned, purple haired  
female version of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared,  
then smirked. "So you are a half-youkai, Seito."  
Inu-Yasha stared. [Seito? You're....]  
Seito opened her eyes and stared at her claws. "I..  
I'm a half-youkai..." Seito heard a footstep behind  
her. Seito turned to find Kuroi limping weakly  
to Seito's side.   
Kuroi coughed up blood, but grinned. "I knew you couldn't  
be just a plain human...I guess I have to show my  
first form now.." Kuroi closed her eyes and began to  
glow a black-blood red glow. Kuroi's left sleeve  
was ripped to shreds and revealed a black dragon  
coiled around her left arm. It began to writhe, like  
it was being awakened from deep slumber. Kuroi opened  
her mouth. Black blood continued to flow out,  
but Kuroi payed no heed to that.  
  
"Deruku deragonu...."  
  
The emblem writhed and flew off of Kuroi's arm. It   
flew around the air for a few seconds, then   
passed through her chest from her bleeding back  
and some sort of black armor   
appeared on Kuroi as her regular clothing disappeared.   
Kuroi shot back from the force of the black dragon, but   
continued to glow. Then...she stopped glowing and the  
black dragon writhed back onto Kuroi's arm.  
Inu-Yasha staggered back in suprise, and, somewhere  
along the line, fear. [What the hell..] Kuroi  
wore black armored pants that clinked a metallic sound,   
elbow-length armored finger-less gloves, spiked armored  
boots, and a breastplate, with long spiky blade shoulder  
plates, that showed her middriff. All of her armor  
shined with a thick, blood red-black color.   
Seito noticed something else too. The blood had   
disappeared completely from Kuroi's body, and the cuts  
on her neck had also begun to close up. Kuroi smiled  
weakly. She raised her hand to the front of her face  
and swiped it down (hand went down in front of face)  
slowly and a type of black head armor appeared,  
which seemed to look like a dragon skull. "This is  
my first form."   
Seito smiled. "Now I know why you held back your   
strength when you first fought Inu-Yasha, my friend."  
"You noticed." You couldn't see Kuroi's face because  
her head armor completely covered her face, but she  
was smiling. "I'm suprised."  
Inu-Yasha sweat nervously. "You held back your  
true strength..?!"  
"Yes."  
"Are you holding back your true strength now.."  
Sesshomaru asked with a forceful voice. He sensed her  
strength at that moment and found it as high as   
Inu-Yasha's.  
"Yes." Kuroi picked up her long black sword.  
Jaken, the little wrinkly follower of Sesshomaru  
who was hiding behind a bush, walked out as   
Sesshomaru ordered him to come. "We are going now,  
Jaken." Sesshomaru and Jaken walked away.  
[I do not want to appear as a coward but there is no  
reason to fight all three of them at once.]  
  
Inu-Yasha put his blade in his sheath and walked over  
to the two girls. "Who are you..really.?"  
Kuroi lifted her head armor and took it off. "I  
am Dederi's incarnation. I control darkness, death,  
and evil spirits. Well, most spirits anyway. Not all."  
Seito's appearance began to change back to normal. "I  
am Seito. I had NO CLUE I was a half-youkai." Seito  
wasn't lying about that.  
  
Inu-Yasha spit out blood suddenly. He fainted. Kuroi  
ran over and began to lift him onto her back. Seito  
trodded over to them and assisted Kuroi. Kuroi's  
head armor disappeared as she began to carry Inu-Yasha.  
But, as if by pressure, Kuroi's wounds and blood   
reappeared. Kuroi began to stagger and slowly her   
posture weakened. Kuroi, after a few minutes of   
carrying the fainted halfing, fainted onto the ground,   
and Inu-Yasha's weight crushed Kuroi further into   
the ground.  
  
Kagome and the others ran up the promontory sidepath.  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome pushed the armored girl over  
and supported Inu-Yasha's head up. "Inu-Yasha!"  
[Don't die..] Kagome's tears dripped onto her shirt.   
Kagome noticed a girl in black armor,  
bleeding endlessly with black blood. "Is that thing  
the enemy!?" Sango reached for her boomerang bone  
and was about to crush Kuroi's head, which was covered  
with her hair, so no one except Seito knew who she  
really was, but a slight whisper stopped her.  
"Don't..kill...her...Sango.." Inu-Yasha groaned  
as he sat up weakly and Shippo was hugging him  
like he had just died. Kagome stared. "Why the heck not?  
IT is the one that hurt you, isn't IT?" Kagome  
asked Inu-Yasha, with tears clouding her vision.  
Inu-Yasha turned his gaze to the bloody body next to   
him. "It so happens that that is the thirdling."  
"Thirdling?" Miroku wondered, kneeling down next to  
Kuroi's face. He lowered his monk staff and lifted the  
black hair off of Kuroi's face. "It is."  
Inu-Yasha picked up Kuroi's limp body and carried   
her towards Kaede's village. "She'll die if we don't  
get her back." Inu-Yasha grunted.  
  
"No..I won't....you idiot." Kuroi whispered so that   
only Inu-Yasha could hear. Inu-Yasha didn't look at   
Kuroi, but whispered back, "You're awake.."  
"Of course. I'm a full demon, aren't I? and my  
dragon side helps me stay strong. My human form  
doesn't help though." Kuroi laughed slightly but the  
pain in her chest prevented her from continuing.  
"You're as stubborn as I am." Inu-Yasha smirked.  
"I know." Kuroi tightened her arms around Inu-Yasha's  
outer layer of red fabric. Kuroi closed her eyes.  
She was exhausted.  
  
=====  
AN: that's it! haha. I know I know. I described the  
armor and transformation too much. O well.  
  
Kuroi: ::spits out blood::  
  
Inu-Yasha: Would you just rest?!?  
  
Kagome: ..... ^^;  
  
Sango and Miroku: what the.....  
  
Me: okaay...  
  
Shippo: How come I don't talk as much?!?!  
  
Me: Because you'll talk a lot in the next chapter. (fake  
smile)  
  
Seito: SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: ......  
  
Sesshomaru: .....why me?  
  
Email: dragonsbane013@hotmail.com 


	5. Battle Wounds Heal...What Other Wounds A...

One World to Another  
  
Author: ~Heartless Spirit~ w/ Jess-chan  
  
Disclaimer: i dun own IY. i DO own Kuroi Abunai  
and my anime called 'Tsurideragon no Chionikuresu'.  
Jess-chan owns Seito Pika.  
  
======  
Ch.5-Battle Wounds Heal...What Other Wounds Are There?  
======  
  
Inu-Yasha walked wearily into Kaede-baba's hut, the  
bleeding thirdling on his back, followed by the  
others. Inu-Yasha set the deathly-pale girl onto  
the worn-out red mat near Kaede. "Kuroi needs to  
heal.." Inu-Yasha hid his angst impression from   
the elderly priestess.  
Kaede sighed sadly. "She needs to heal for a few  
days. Monk, prepare the herbal salve that we used for  
Inu-Yasha when Sesshomaru stabbed through him."  
The youkai halfling knelt down next to Kuroi,  
her breathe raspy and fast. Her chest beat like  
there was a war going on inside of her. She  
sweat drastically. Inu-Yasha stared. "She has a fever."  
"Inu-Yasha, if you are not going to help I suggest  
you stay outside." Miroku suggested sympathetically.  
[...] Inu-Yasha sighed and stormed outside.  
  
Inu-Yasha rammed his fist into a nearby tree.  
[Kuso. I was too slow.] Kagome came up from  
behind, her worried expression made Inu-Yasha  
look away. "Are you alright, Inu-Yasha?"  
Inu-Yasha groaned. "I'm fine.."  
"No you aren't."  
"What the hell makes you say that?! I'm fine!"  
"You're blaming yourself again, aren't you?"  
"Feh. It's all that thirdling's fault. She should've  
known Sesshomaru was dangerous." Inu-Yasha's gold  
eyes shimmered with extreme worry.  
"I knew it."  
Inu-Yasha stomped away. Kagome sighed and returned  
to Sango, who was interrogating the caucasian girl,  
who was laughing her butt off.  
  
Sango sighed. She wasn't getting any answers. "Who  
are you really?" She had asked her for the ninth   
time, and the boomerang-weilding woman was losing  
her patience.  
"For the last time, I'm Seito Pika. I come from   
California, United States. I live in San Jose.  
I love Sesshomaru!" Seito yelled, laughing at  
Sango's agitated expression. "That's all!"  
Kagome sat down on the lush grass next to Sango.  
"Who is your friend?"  
"Her name is Kuroi Abunai...uh...." Seito thought  
quietly. "She is youkai-human-dragon, she loves  
to fight....uh...."  
"That doesn't help. Why was she wearing that armor?"  
Sango asked kindly, though trying not to   
lose her temper.  
"I don't know." Sango and Kagome sweatdropped.  
"Well, how did you girls know about us?" Kagome  
asked.   
"Manga."  
Kagome stared. "M-manga?"  
"Yup." Seito winked. "Now if you excuse me, I have  
to go see if my dear friend is alright." Seito  
got up and walked into the priestess's hut.  
  
"Is she gonna be okay, Kaede-baba?" Seito's   
tears appeared without notice at the sight of  
Kuroi's limp body.  
  
Kaede bit her thin lip. "If what she says is  
true, about her being a full youkai and dragon,  
she might be able to heal in a few days..But  
I do not know if she will live.."  
  
The caucasian half-youkai turned her gaze to  
Kaede. "W-wha-t?" Seito stuttered.  
Kaede sighed sadly, but did not say anything.  
  
A small groan broke the silence. "W..what...  
was that...about me...not living..?" Kuroi  
supported herself on her left bloody elbow. "Its..  
not like I won't heal.."  
  
Seito glomped Kuroi, forgetting that the thirdling  
was still in pain. "YOU'RE OKAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ow ow ow ow OW ow ow-" Kuroi slapped the floor,  
trying desperately to get out of the half-youkai's  
grasp. "Ow ow ow Ow OW ow ow-"  
  
Kaede pushed Seito away from Kuroi, who now had  
trouble breathing because of the previous glomping.  
"Stop, Seito! Lest you reopen her wounds!"  
  
Seito got booted out by Miroku's foot. "Out! Out!"  
  
The girl rubbed her rear end and sighed. "Miroku  
wa baka. Demo..Kuroi..Are you going to be okay..?"  
Seito sat down under a cherryblossom tree and looked  
up at the sky. It was getting dark. The caucasian  
teen picked up a cherryblossom on the ground as  
she remembered what happened one night before they  
got to Kaede's hut. (AN: the trip back to Kaede's  
village took one full day and a half)  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Seito's tears had dried on her cheeks as she  
trudged alongside Sango and Kagome. The  
caucasian's eyes glittered with pain and fear,  
for Kuroi's limp body wouldn't move, other than  
her breathing. "Kuroi..." Kagome heard Seito's  
whisper and patted her back.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Seito-chan. She'll live.  
Kaede-baba and Miroku will make sure that she will.  
Stop crying." Seito noticed tears in Kagome's  
eyes as well.   
  
"Only if you stop crying." Seito asked.  
  
"Deal." Kagome smiled and Seito smiled back.  
  
The tired group found themselves back at the water  
edge of the Oni River as the glowing orange orb  
began to lower. "Let's camp here. We all need  
rest." Miroku sat down on a small boulder and began  
to meditate. "And I believe Lady Kagome needs to  
tend to Kuroi's wounds best she can."  
  
Kagome nodded and took out a medicine kit from  
her incredibly large pack. "Inu-Yasha. Set  
Kuroi down here." Kagome pointed to her  
dark red sleeping bag. "Right here."  
Inu-Yasha took Kuroi off his back and layed her  
down gently onto the plush sleeping bag.   
By the time Kagome had finished cleaning up  
Kuroi's wounds as best as she could, it was  
dark, and the only light that was visible  
was the campfire, although it would probably  
only last a few hours.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango nodded off  
to sleep as the half-moon shined above the forest,  
its faint glow glistening over the waving blue waters  
of the Oni River.  
  
Seito sat by the fire, unable to sleep because of  
her worrying for her injured friend. She thought  
everyone was asleep, so she didn't even bother to   
whisper. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have   
run to Sess-chan. She wouldn't have gotten wounded  
like this." Seito's fist trembled as her tears  
ran freely down her cheeks and onto her  
blouse and green skirt.   
  
"It's all my fault..."  
  
Seito turned around slowly towards the direction  
of Kuroi. There he was, looming over the thirdling's  
body, with a worried expression on his slightly  
tanned face. "All my fault.." Inu-Yasha looked  
at Kuroi, his face full of guilt. Seito didn't  
dare to say anything. [...] Seito looked on,  
suprised at what Inu-Yasha was doing.  
  
Kuroi's body stirred. Inu-Yasha took a step back,  
rather suprised that she could still move after  
such wounds. "Inu-Yasha...it is not your fault...  
it was mine...I...forgot what Sesshomaru was like..  
it was never your fault..." Kuroi scoffed,  
blood dripping from her mouth. "Seito...I know you're  
...awake...come here..." Seito was suprised.   
[How did she know I was awake?] Seito slowly walked  
over. "You have to sleep, Ku-chan."  
  
"I'm fine." Kuroi whispered. "I'll heal.."  
Inu-Yasha stared. "Seito is right Kuroi. Rest.  
Seito wouldn't want you to die, now would she?"  
Seito looked at Inu-Yasha who, in turn, stared back.  
"What? I'm agreeing with you." Inu-Yasha said.  
"Do YOU care?"  
Inu-Yasha looked away. "Feh. Weakling humans. I  
just didn't want to carry a burden on my back,  
that's all."  
Seito was about to sock Inu-Yasha but Kuroi's  
hand blocked her punch. "Stop...Seito..That's  
just the way he...is...remember?"  
"But he just said-"  
"No...please.." Kuroi's eyes pleaded, as did her voice.  
Seito sighed. "Fine.."  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
Seito sighed quietly as her eyes finally gave in  
to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was standing under the   
God Tree, lost in his thoughts.  
[Kuso, why didn't I sense Sesshomaru's aura  
earlier. If I did, she wouldn't have gotten hurt.  
I refuse to see another woman die.] His thoughts  
turned to Kikyo, reminising what she had said when  
that psycho ogress, Urasue, resurrected Kikyo's  
body. ~I died hating you, my soul cannot move from  
that spot!~  
  
"Thinking of Kikyo, Inu-Yasha?" a feminine voice  
asked.  
  
"K-k-k.." Inu-Yasha stuttered suprisingly.  
  
The girl laughed loudly, but was stopped by the  
throbbing pain within her chest. "Can't even say  
my name, Inu-Yasha..That is very humorous."  
  
"You shouldn't be here!" Inu-Yasha ordered harshly.  
  
"I'm fine. My powers will heal me. You don't need  
to worry."  
  
"But.."   
  
"No. I want to stay here with you. It's too lonely  
within that place I was resting in."  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha sighed arrogantly. The black-haired  
girl leaned on the God Tree next to Inu-Yasha. She  
tilted her head onto his shoulder and closed her  
eyes, feeling at peace. Inu-Yasha looked down  
at the girl, the way her hair blew quietly in the wind,  
her pale complection illuminated by moonlight. The  
halfing soon found himself sighing in contemptment.  
  
The girl opened her eyes slowly. "I should be  
going back. Thanks for letting me stay with you,  
Inu-Yasha." The girl slowly walked away.  
The halfling stared, somewhat sadly, at the girl who  
began to walk away. [What?]  
  
=====  
AN: So who do you think was with Inu-chan just now,  
eh? You'll find out soon! heehee. I love leaving ppl  
in suspense. Who was it? Kikyo, Kagome, or...Kuroi?  
It would be unexpected, or would it? Muahahahhaaha.  
  
Kikyo: It was me.  
Kuroi: I doubt it. You're too heartless.  
Kikyo: Oh? What about you?  
Kuroi: Well, so what if I'm heartless in battle and  
love to fight? At least I don't have a grudge for what,  
a million years?  
Kikyo: You have many grudges. What about the ones in  
your own dimension?  
Kuroi: No No NO. Those are my NEMESIS-ES.  
Kikyo: hmph.  
Kuroi: .  
Me: OH SHUT UP!  
Kagome: IT WAS ME!  
Kikyo: ME!  
Kuroi: You Shikon guardians really annoy me.  
Me: Me too. ^^;;  
  
Email: dragonsbane013@hotmail.com   
  
=====  
AN: what did u think? Was it good? Did the   
title of this chapter fit? or was it just pointless? ^^  
  
Next Chapter: You shouldn't be up!!  
  
Email: dragonsbane013 


	6. You Shouldn't Be Up!

One World to Another  
  
Author: ~Heartless Spirit~ (w/ Jess-chan!)  
  
Disclaimer: I DUN OWN INU-YASHA! I DO OWN  
KUROI ABUNAI AND TSURIDERAGON NO CHIONIKURESU!  
AND JESS-CHAN OWNS SEITO PIKA.  
  
======  
Ch.6: You shouldn't be up!!  
======  
  
Inu-Yasha silently walked back to Kaede's  
quietly sleeping village, contemplating his  
thoughts. [Why would she want to be near me?]  
The thinking half-youkai trodded over to Kaede-  
baba's hut to see if anyone was awake. Inu-Yasha  
stared silently as a certain wounded thirdling  
staggered out of the hut, not noticing Inu-Yasha.  
Kuroi was walking out, using her long sword as  
support for her wounded body. She slowly gasped  
for breath, then started her morning training.  
Inu-Yasha walked over and hit her on the head.  
  
"What in the seven hells do you think you're  
doing!?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Kuroi continued to rub her head. "What the  
hell do you think I'm doing, bastard-halfling?  
I'm training."  
  
"Feh. You and your stubborn ways."  
  
"I learned from the best." Kuroi mocked.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Inu-Yasha narrowed  
his eyes as he stared at the girl who was mocking  
him.  
  
"You're more stubborn than I am, stupid."  
  
"Is that an insult?"  
  
"It is whatever you want it to be." Kuroi began  
her exersizes again. The hilt of her sword rang  
a bell-like sound as the dragon teeth rattled  
about(on hilt).   
  
"You should be resting, baka."  
  
"Would you rest even if you were injured?" Kuroi  
inquired.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared, knowing she was right, that he  
would still walk around despite the fact if he  
was injured. "Point taken."  
  
Kuroi grinned. "Thought so. Now if you excuse me,  
I have training to do." Kuroi slashed her  
sword around her, despite the fact that blood seeped  
through her wounds as they reopened. "Ugh." Kuroi  
held her arm. "Kuso. Damnit. Damn that poison."  
The thirdling struck her sword into the earth and  
leaned on it. She then noticed that she was only  
wearing binding on her chest. Inu-Yasha stared.  
"What's wrong?"  
"..huh? oh. Nothing, Inu-Yasha." Kuroi looked up  
at the sky. It was still the beginning of dawn.  
[Damn. I feel so weak.]  
  
Inu-Yasha noticed she began to bleed again. "You  
should stop for now."  
  
"No." Kuroi turned her gaze to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha kept silent for a brief moment,  
but a question arose within his mind. "Could you  
tell me why you wished to be here?"  
  
"N-nani yo? I'm suprised you even remember that."  
Kuroi stared, a suprised and embarrased expression  
on her face.  
  
"Well, I remember it! I'm not dense." Inu-Yasha  
glared. "Well? What's the reason?"  
  
"I will not tell you." Kuroi closed her eyes.  
  
"And why the hell not?"   
  
"If I tell you why, you shall know of one weakness  
I have."  
  
"So what? My human form is a weakness! If you  
tell me we'd be even!"  
  
"Fine. Although you must promise never to tell  
ANYONE what I am about to do, or I shall rip  
that youkai head of yours and grind it into a  
pulp."  
  
Inu-Yasha hesitated. [What's so important that  
she'd do that if I tell anyone?] "Fine."  
  
Kuroi walked over and looked him straight in  
the eye. "You really want to know?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded.   
  
"Alright then." Kuroi moved up to his face,  
their faces only centimeters apart. Kuroi's  
warm breath made the nervous halfling's heart  
rate increase. Kuroi moved closer. Their  
lips touched. It was a sweet kiss. Inu-Yasha  
stared a few seconds, but soon he relaxed  
in the kiss.  
  
Seito yawned as she rose from her sleeping mat  
within Kaede's hut. "Morning.." Seito   
drowsily walked towards the door. "Maybe some  
air will wake me up." The caucasian youkai   
walked out and into the present situation.  
She stared and pointed towards the kissing  
people. "Oh.my.God."  
  
=====  
AN: hehe. This one's a little more humorous.  
Did you like it?  
  
Email: dragonsbane013@hotmail.com  
  
Next chapter: Ch.7-The Adventure Continues...But   
Which One? 


	7. The Adventure Continues...But Which One?

One World to Another  
  
Author: ~Heartless Spirit~ (w/ Jess-chan!)  
  
Disclaimer: I DUN OWN INU-YASHA! I DO OWN  
KUROI ABUNAI AND TSURIDERAGON NO CHIONIKURESU!  
AND JESS-CHAN OWNS SEITO PIKA.  
  
======  
Ch.7-The Adventure Continues...But Which One?  
======  
  
Seito stepped back in suprise as she saw Kuroi  
and Inu-Yasha kissing. [Nani?!] She whispered to  
herself. "Whoa..." She didn't think this would happen.  
Well, not so soon anyway. Her suprised expression   
turned into a warm and kind smile. [You know, they really  
do look like a picture perfect couple.]  
  
Inu-Yasha melted into the kiss, although his mind told him  
to step back. As they continued to kiss, the half-youkai  
noticed how soft her raven hair was as they tickled his  
face, and how comforted he felt for her to be near him.  
At this moment, Kuroi felt Inu-Yasha's strong arm encircle  
her slim waist. She felt rather nervous. She had never  
showed emotion, let alone kissed anyone. Kuroi reluctantly  
pushed Inu-Yasha away from her. Inu-Yasha stared suprisingly.  
Kuroi sighed and turned away. "Does that explain things enough  
for you, Inu-Yasha?" She walked away, towards the god-tree.  
  
Seito sadly put her hand to her cheek and walked to Inu-Yasha.  
"I guess you know, don't you?" She shook her head, her feather-  
light hair wallowing in the cool morning breeze. "You must  
understand, Inu-Yasha. I don't think Kuroi-chan has ever kissed  
someone before, or display emotion."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to Seito. "You were there the whole time?!" He  
blushed.  
  
"Yup." Seito began to walk back into Kaede's hut, but not before  
saying, "And I have to say it looked pretty cute." She winked  
and walked in. To Inu-Yasha's suprise, she ran back outside.  
She seemed to be mumbling something about 'I should have realized  
why she was going there'. Inu-Yasha stared. And after a few  
minutes of blinking, he quietly jumped up into the trees and  
followed the worried teenager.  
  
  
Kuroi sat on a large brown overturned root of the god-tree. She  
was contemplating her thoughts. [I never should have kissed him.  
He and I are not meant to be.] She shook her head. [Never. We  
were never meant to be. And even if we were together, I would  
have to leave. And Dederi would not approve at all if I stayed here.  
He would not understand such human emotions.]  
  
"You are wrong, Dark Incarnate." A dark, mysterious evil voice  
echoed through the trees.  
  
The Reincarnation of Dederi stood up as the black mist in her hand  
formed her double-edge. "D-Dederi-sama?"  
  
"Yesss..." A massive glowing dragon appeared before Kuroi. It  
reaked with the corrosive stench of death and evil. It's  
body seemed like black and red-violet flames, the flames taking  
form of an energy dragon. It's shining, flaming head looked  
just like Kuroi's head armor. "Youu sseemm tto have forgotten myy  
pressenceee, young onnnee.."  
  
Kuroi put her hand on the deadly youma-energy created spirit. It  
slightly burned her gloved hand, but otherwise was harmless. Any  
other person other than Kuroi, or that of the magi or Kuroi's  
two comrads, would be burned. A normal person, when she or he   
touched Dederi's body, would be injected with corrosive demon energy,  
and would die in a matter of minutes, otherwise burned internally.  
The poison/burning sensation would travel through the bloodstream  
and slowly destroying the nervous system, then filling the lungs  
and destroying the rest of the organs. If a youkai or youma  
touched him, they would feel a painful shock and seering heat,  
but if strong enough can withstand the burn and poison. Kuroi  
sighed. "I am sorry, Dederi-sama."  
  
"Itt isss alright, young Kuroi. You arree one tthirrd human, if  
youu have fforgotten." Dederi's deep, strong voice answered.  
  
Kuroi smiled quietly. "So why have you come here, Dederi-sama?"  
  
Dederi chuckled, the flames on the sides of his head flaring. He  
suddenly lost the echo in his voice. "I have merely come to guide  
you, Kuroi."  
  
"Guide me with what, Dederi-sama?"  
  
A slight rustling in the forest made Dederi growl. "All I can say  
for now is, do what you have to do. I may have been a part of   
Emperor Youma's battalion, but I do not wish for you to be hurt.  
Now I must depart. Call upon me if you are in distress or in need  
of wisdom. Farewell, Dark Incarnate."  
  
Kuroi bowed. "Farewell, Dederi-sama." When she looked up, the  
corrosive dragon had disappeared. She always felt comforted when  
she was with her 'counterpart'. But her thoughts turned serious  
once more as she heard another slight rustling of leaves. She  
looked for the source of the sound, only to find Seito jumping  
onto her and causing both of them to fall. Kuroi groaned in  
extreme pain. It seemed that her wounds had not yet healed, for  
her black-red blood oozed from her damp bandages.  
  
"Oh thank kami-sama you're okay!" Seito sighed in relief.  
  
Kuroi couldn't move. [Paralasis..ow..]  
  
Seito, after a few minutes of bear hugging her friend, let go of  
Kuroi. "Oh, hehe, sorry."  
  
"It's..ow..okay, Seito-chan." Kuroi rubbed her sore back.   
  
Miroku walked with Shippo, Kagome, and Kaede through the forest,  
the bright morning rays shining through the matted holes of the  
leaves. Miroku's staff jingled as he trodded onward. "I wonder  
where the other three are."  
  
Kagome yawned. "Inu-Yasha might be sleeping in a tree or something,  
I don't know about those other two."  
  
Inu-Yasha, at that moment, jumped down from the tree he was perched   
on and motioned for the others to stay quiet. They looked over  
a large bush to find Seito and Kuroi talking, oblivious to whatever  
was around them.  
  
"Hey, Ku-chan. Lemme ask you a question." Seito turned to her   
bandaged friend who sat on a large overturned root of the old  
god tree. Kuroi looked up after flexing her muscles.  
  
"Yes, Seito-chan?"  
  
Seito whispered something into Kuroi's ear. Kuroi kicked the dirt   
below her feet in annoyance. She asked a question that had an  
answer she didn't want to think about, let alone talk.  
"Seito-chan, you know as well as I do what that answer will be."  
  
Seito crossed her arms and growled. "I'm asking about what you're  
thinking about it. Your opinion. Whatever. Just answer my question."  
  
"You know he and I are not meant to be, Seito-chan." Kuroi looked  
down as she talked in an aggravated tone, but full of wisdom and  
strength at the same time. "As you and I are in this world. We  
belong in our own world. I have duties that must be fulfilled.  
Besides, he has someone he already cares about. Remember? He  
would protect Kagome even if it would take his life in order  
to do it. And you know how the manga ends. They end up together,  
happy ending. The End."  
  
Seito's eye twitched. [She talks like my grandfather!] "Just tell  
me!"  
  
"I have told you of what will happen if I do not help the Angelic  
Incarnate and the Time Incarnate. And the Gauntlet of Chiosu. You  
know what power it holds."  
  
"But you only weild the Gauntlet of Chiosu when you're in your  
true form, whatever that may be."  
  
Kuroi put her hand to her forehead. "It's not the same, Seito.  
If I die here-"  
  
Seito interrupted. "If you die here, the Gauntlet will be destroyed  
and Chaos will destroy all dimensions. Yeah, you told me that   
already."  
  
"That's not it."  
  
Seito blinked. [What other reason? Well, besides never seeing her  
friends again.] "What?"  
  
Kuroi sighed. "For the time being, Seito-chan, I shall not tell. I  
have told of many weaknesses already."  
  
"Oh, great. C'mon! Tell me!"  
  
Kuroi looked at her with sad eyes. Seito looked at her raven eyes  
suprisingly. They looked like crow's eyes pleading mercifully  
before being destroyed. Seito groaned and nodded defeatedly.  
"Fine."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Sei-chan."  
  
Seito waved her hand, as if motioning something to move away. "Doo  
itashi mashite, Ku-chan."  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha and the others blinked in confusion, backing  
away from the bush.  
  
[T-true form?]   
  
[Something is amiss about that girl..]  
  
[What is she talking about?!]  
  
[I-I'm scared...]  
  
[This child is not what she seems. I fear there is more to that   
armor that child wore.]  
  
At that moment, Kuroi looked over to a bush a few yards away.  
She sighed. [Guess they heard the whole thing...] She then  
yelled. "Come out, Inu-Yasha. No use hiding if I know you're  
there."  
  
Seito looked over and laughed. "You have a sharp eye, Ku-chan."  
  
"Make that a sharp ear, Sei-chan."  
  
Kaede walked up to the raven-haired female and looked at her  
eyes. "Dear child, where are you from? You are not of Kagome's  
world, so where didst thee REALLY come from? What is your  
purpose?"  
  
"You know, Kaede-baba," Kuroi's voice once again became heartless  
and unfeeling, "One of these days asking too many questions can  
kill you." And from her pocket, she pulled out a gun. A .45  
handgun, to be precise.  
  
"Kuroi-chan, don't kill Kaede. We don't want to mix up this  
whole world, now do we?" Seito advised.  
  
Kuroi sighed and put her handgun back into her leather pocket.   
"Fine. But remember, we're out of here once we fulfill our  
duties here, whatever they are."  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"Sesshomaru's on the Oni Mountain a two days walk from here.  
We'll go there and meet up with him. Happy?"  
  
"YAY!" Seito, once again, glomped Kuroi, causing her to fall  
down.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, OW!, ow, ow, ow, ow. Kusottare, Seito wa baka."  
Kuroi shoved her off, groaning in pain as she got back to her  
feet.  
  
"It's not safe to go to Sesshomaru willingly." Sango said,  
re-fastening her boomerang bone onto her back with the sturdy  
leather straps.  
  
Kuroi sneered,"You, demon huntress, do not know the power Seito  
and I hold. Seito-chan, come on. We should head back to the  
village to get the rest of our belongings."  
  
"Hai! Hai! Then we can see Sesshomaru!" Seito skipped back to  
the village with Kuroi (AN: KUROI JOGGED, NOT SKIPPED!!!)  
  
Kaede and the others watched them go, baffled by what they were  
planning to do.   
  
"Something's not right." The Buddhist monk contemplated.  
  
"Oh, you're soooo smart." Inu-Yasha's sarcasm kicked in.  
  
"No, I mean, they have no belongings left in the village."  
  
"What?!" Kaede exclaimed.  
  
Kagome put her hand to her head to think. "Weird. Then what would  
they be going to the village for?"  
  
"Maybe they're after the Tetsusiaga, or the shikon shards." Shippo  
wondered, scratching his fur with his tiny paw.  
  
"What do you mean, the tetsusiaga or the shards? We have them..with..  
us.." Kagome answered, but then stopped and sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah..  
I left the shikon shards in my pack.."  
  
"Grr..." Inu-Yasha's face became red. "Idiot." He began to race  
back to the village, with the humans in tow (well, four humans  
and a fox-demon).  
  
======  
  
AN: Was that good?  
  
Email: ketsekiburade@hotmail.com  
  
AN2: Sorry I took sooo long to update!!! I was busy with other fics!  
  
Can you guys/girls do me a favor?? For those of you who have watched  
or read Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, could you read my other fanfic  
called 'Lunar Succession'? Please!?? If enough people read and review,  
I'll put up more chapters on this fic and Lunar Succession! PLEASE!!! 


End file.
